


I Think I'm In Love With You And I'm Terrified

by coolification



Series: Those prompt thingies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, BAMF Castiel, Changing Tenses, Experimental Style, Fragmentarism, Godstiel - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Parent Castiel, Prose Poem, Short One Shot, Trueform Castiel, Tumblr Prompt, Weirdness, a hint of, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolification/pseuds/coolification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very poetic love letter from Dean to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm In Love With You And I'm Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt came from [this post here](http://venusdebotticelli.tumblr.com/post/112529435581/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), and you can find the ficlet itself [here on tumblr](http://venusdebotticelli.tumblr.com/post/112602331841/destiel-32).
> 
> 32\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

I’ve seen you burn demons to dust with a gentle touch of your fingers, blink of an eye, they’re gone.

I’ve seen you hold an intense staring contest with a horse, giving it as much effort and focus as you would a life-or-death task, both of you trapped in it, exchanging the secrets of the universe it seemed from the outside, blink of an eye, they lost, you smirked like a smug bastard.

I’ve seen you obliterate a full room of monsters, all bright fury, I closed my eyes, they were gone.

I’ve seen you comfort that kid we almost didn’t save, keeping him safely wrapped in your arms, “ _estás bien, ahora estás seguro. Tranquilo, ya te tengo, no voy a dejar que te pase nada_ ”, whispering reassurances he could understand, protecting him like you would the most precious thing, blink of an eye, I felt a pang of longing, it hurt, I wished it were gone.

I’ve seen you wield your blade like a scorpion would its sting, a snake would its fang, a tiger would its claw, an extension of your body, the reflection of the light in your swift silver movements the last vision of many enemies, blink of an eye, they were gone.

I’ve seen you smile like an idiot at a cup of coffee, your eyes lighting up at the bitter taste in your tongue, even with the aftertaste of molecules, still love to indulge when you can, a soft sweetness painted over your features when I prepare it for you, drinking slowly, blink of an eye, it wasn’t gone, taking your time to savour it.

I’ve seen you carve yourself open, bleeding yourself out for me, faced a room full of angels, flashing lights, blink of an eye, you were all gone.

I’ve seen you looking at me accross the room, looking at me from a few steps away, looking at me as you stop right in front of me, adoration and warmth pooled in your eyes as you raise a hand to my cheek, as I look back at you, as you cup the back of my neck and bring our lips together, our whole selves too, I close my eyes as you deepen your kiss, as you make yourself at home in the deepest nooks of my soul, I keep my eyes closed with my forehead against yours, I am so far gone for you. 

I’ve seen you swallowing the thousand suns of burning damned souls, being broken by their fire, unravelled into a shadow of yourself, smiting anyone unfortunate enough to cross your path, dissolving into a monster, you looked at me with empty eyes in bloody sockets, it wasn’t you, blink of an eye, you were so far gone I didn’t know where to find you.

You are vast, you are a giant, a cosmic enigma I can’t even begin to fathom, you are sempiternal and yet constantly evolving, you are light and you are shadow and you are none of those, you contain infinite multitudes of selves in yourself, you are my friend, my love, my enemy, my pillar, my support, an otherworldly universe out of my reach and yet reaching out to me.

I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.


End file.
